Minerva Chronicles - Dawn of the Ancients
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: Born to be a leader, raised to be a Cetra and protect the planet from all harm and destined to wed Lady Aerith Faremis, Zack Fair has come to live by this edict since he was a child. Then he forms a budding friendship with Cloud Strife, a talented but blind healer from a visiting tribe who offers him something he never knew: the freedom to choose.
1. Chapter 1

Valkyria - I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

_"I was called a multitude of things during my lifetime-Lord Zachary Caelum Fair. The Dragon Heir. The Sword and Shield of Bahamut. The Crown Prince of the Ancients. I fought with tooth and nail to earn these titles and the respect and weight they carried. I was blessed beyond imagining and had a future brighter than the stars themselves, but it only took one person to show me that this future was **nothing **__without love and companionship. I thought I had everything in the palm of my hand, but he showed me and guided me to a road where titles and riches meant nothing and love was a constant. It's funny and a little sad that it only took **one person **to change the ideals in which I was raised upon, but...I wouldn't change it for all the glory that Minerva wanted to give me." _**  
**

_- Memoirs of Zachary Caelum Fair - Lord of the Bahamut Tribe _

**Chapter One -The Blind Healer **

In the distance, the tolling of bells could be heard-loud and distinct and holding a small melody that reminded Zack of the hymns that resounded in the Minerva Temple. If he listened closely enough, he could hear the chatter coming from the courtyard situated to the east of the gardens he was lying in. The preparation of the festival dedicated to Minerva was in full swing and Zack decided that he would remain in the Palace Gardens until the excited chatter died down and the halls emptied. For once, he didn't want to be bothered with the tedious task of assigning his tribesman to patrol duty. For once, he would suffer the chiding his father would give him for skipping out on his duties as heir of the Bahamut Tribe and Captain of the City Guard. Granted, he liked patrolling the dusty roads of the city, but more often than not did he find himself wandering into Corel Valley or even Sleeping Forest to look for even a hint of trouble. The fact that his job as captain was not only boring but tedious spoke volumes about the activity in the capital.

To put it quite frankly, he was _bored out of his mind_ and the Minerva Celebrations would do absolutely nothing to remedy it. After all, who would make trouble on the Day of the Goddess? Idiots, that's who.

Zack opened his eyes to the sound of booted feet clicking against the path leading to the stone fountain and smiled. He knew those footsteps anywhere, but he had little care to acknowledge them at the moment. Just as he closed his eyes for a second time, a deep voice full of authority spoke out, breaking the serenity of the gardens and Zack's peaceful doze.

"Skipping out on your duties again, Zachary?"

Zack snorted, keeping his eyes closed as the visitor approached him and stood near his head. "The celebrations don't start until the afternoon so I've got plenty of time to lounge around."

The visitor snorted at the poor excuse, bending down gracefully to join Zack in the midst of flowers. "She's going to be upset that you're lying on her flowers. She takes hours to tend them when she has the time."

Zack smiled against the scolding, opening his eyes and meeting green ones before a full lipped grin colored his mouth. "You forget, my friend, she's in charge of Minerva Celebrations and she doesn't have the time to come and scold-" Zack stopped, looking up and giving his friend a mild look. "You're not here in her place, are you?"

"I was ordered to come and fetch you on the Crown Princess' orders."

Zack sighed, his broad chest lowering and rising with the movement. He stood, dusting off his black and gold edged trousers with a small grunt. "It's nice to know that General Sephiroth Crescent has turned into a messenger."

"It's nice to know that Captain Zachary Fair has turned into a lazy bum." Sephiroth shot back, his green eyes assessing Zack with growing agitation. "You are to report to the inner city and start lighting the prayer lamps-" Sephiroth smirked at the blustering he received from the orders and continued. "Remember, these are orders coming from Lady Aerith."

Zack folded his arms, regarding Sephiroth with a mild, agitated look of his own. This wasn't an order, this was an explicit punishment from his fiancee no doubt. He supposed he can put this down as karma seeing as he was partially ruining her flowers.

"Also," Sephiroth rose and patted Zack on the shoulder all too aware of the growing tension in Zack's body. "You are to escort the Shiva Tribe through the Sleeping Forest."

"Whoa!" Zack protested with wild eyes. He stepped back, gently pushing Sephiroth's hand off his shoulder. "I have to escort the Shiva Tribe? Why?"

"The Shiva Tribe is bringing one of their more...special tribesman and they requested about two of guardsman from your tribe to help them through the forest." Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose at the thought. "It's troublesome, but Her Majesty is quite fond of this tribesman."

Zack's lips pulled into a thoughtful frown at Sephiroth's words. A tribesman that Queen Ifalna favored? It wasn't uncommon for the Queen to talk to the people and hold audiences with them, but the fact that she had a favorite from the Shiva Tribe was strange in itself.

"What's this tribesman's name?" Zack inquired, curiosity eating at his brain. "What do they look like?"

"Short, pale skin, golden hair and a snappy attitude, all Her Majesty's words." Sephiroth rattled off softly. "You'll recognize him from the attitude alone."

"Right." Zack was quick to put the details in the back of his mind before repeating his question. "Name?"

"Cloud Strife." Sephiroth's lips twitched when Zack raised an eyebrow at the name. "It's not exactly a name that a Shiva tribesman would have, but his mother was rather unorthodox."

"Right." Zack wanted to groan at the thought of leading a small tribe through Sleeping Forest and Corel Valley. It wasn't polluted with monsters, but it was rather tough terrain and the forest had a mind of its own and was always in a rather playful mood.

At seeing his friend in such distress, Sephiroth clamped a hand on his shoulder. "The trip is short and they have brought strong warriors with them to help with the added guards. If you don't want to deal with the forest then bring the harp with you."

Zack's lips thinned at the suggestion and stared at Sephiroth with a look of disapproval. "You know it doesn't like the harp. I lost two of my men when they decided to use it last year. It's not easy explaining to family members that a forest swallowed up their son and daughter."

"No." Sephiroth murmured, his eyes flashing with sympathy. "I suppose it's not simple to explain such a thing." Sephiroth looked up when the bells tolled once more, signifying the end of the first phase of the preparations. "You best be along now, Zack. The Shiva Tribe will be at the entrance of the forest within an hour."

Zack clicked his tongue, tossed Sephiroth a withering look before departing for the exit of the Palace Gardens with stiff shoulders and a heavy frown.

He supposed he deserved this for skipping out on his duties.

* * *

"Is that them?"

Zack looked up from attending his sword and watched with narrowed eyes as the small ship approached the wooden docks. Even from here he could see that not many of the Shiva Tribe was on board and he wondered which of them was the special tribesman Queen Ifalna favored. He was quick to slide his sword back into his sheath as the ship docked and the members of the tribe departed. Zack allowed a small smile to pull at his lips as the tribe leader approached with a small smile of his own.

"Welcome to the Capital." Zack greeted warmly. "My name is Zack Fair of the Bahamut Tribe."

"Brian Lockhart of the Shiva Tribe." Brian turned to a slim, ebony haired woman standing beside him. "This my daughter and heir, Tifa Lockhart."

"It's nice too meet you, Lady Lockhart." Zack couldn't help but grin when his greeting was met with a shy grin and a blush. This one was certainly cute, but he wasn't going to estimate her especially with the gauntlets strapped to her arms. Zack took a look around when his eyes locked on to a male standing mere feet behind Tifa and Brian. He was rather slim and delicate looking for a member of such a fierce tribe.

"Oh." Tifa caught his gaze and turned in the direction in which he was staring. "He's a little quiet, isn't he?"

Zack said nothing, taking in the pale skin and blond hair. This was most likely the person Sephiroth was talking about. "Is he Cloud Strife?"

"Yes." Brian responded with an amused smile. "Would you fetch him for us? It would be best if you got to know him seeing as he doesn't trust strangers."

"Sure."

Zack made his way over, stopping when Cloud still had his back turned to him. He cough once, twice, and three times to catch Cloud's attention only to be ignored. He frowned at the rude behavior and moved to stand in front of the silent younger man stilling when he saw how pale Cloud's eyes were in the fading sunlight. The sharp barb that Zack had ready for Cloud faded in his throat and he found himself rather uncomfortable with the situation. He looked back in Brian and Tifa's direction to see them talking with Kunsel in low tones and knew that he wouldn't be receiving the help he needed to disrupt the awkwardness of the situation.

"Um, Cloud?"

Cloud smiled sharply at the greeting and nodded. "I'm Cloud Strife of the Shiva Tribe and you are?"

"Zachary Caelum Fair of the Bahamut Tribe." Zack responded formally, internally wincing when a soft snort escaped Cloud's mouth. So much for first impressions. "I'm here to escort the Shiva Tribe to the Capital."

At the mention of the capital, Cloud's face softened. "How is Her Majesty?"

"She is well and in good health." Zack responded. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know her?"

"A little bit nosy, are we?" Cloud teased softly. "I healed Her Majesty while she was visiting the tribes in lower Gaia."

"Healed?" Zack repeated tersely. "What happened to her to caused her to need healing?"

"A small bout of sickness." Cloud responded, his body tensing at Zack's tone. "It was unfortunate that it happened, but she healed just fine and returned to the capital where you cradle her like a mother does her child."

Zack blinked, startled at the wording and grinned down at the blind man. Sephiroth was right. Cloud definitely had _attitude. _Zack glanced over his shoulder at the sound of footsteps to see Tifa coming their way with a worried expression.

"Is everything alright?" Tifa questioned once she was in earshot. She shot Cloud a narrowed eyed look. "You're not causing him trouble are you, Cloud?"

"No." Cloud murmured, subdued at the chiding in Tifa's voice. "...he started it."

"No I didn't!" Zack spluttered, startled that Cloud would blame _him _for something he didn't do nor instigate. "You know, you're _really _not making the best first impression."

Tifa shook her head, giving them both irritated look that was quick to turn to disappointment when Cloud scowled at Zack's remark. "He's right, you know? You're really not making the best impression for our tribe, Cloud."

"Tifa-"

"Hush." Tifa interrupted gently. "Let's just head to the capital, okay? You want to see Queen Ifalna again, don't you? That's the whole reason you came, right?"

"Of course."

"Well," Tifa breathed, clapping her hands as if that ended the whole discussion and argument. "Let's get moving, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyria - Thanks for the reviews and favorites along with the follows. Have a good weekend and enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer - I claim no rights to Final Fantasy VII

* * *

_"He was resourceful and proud. What caught me off guard and regarded as a handicap, he made into an advantage and struck those down who thought otherwise. He moved with the confidence of Odin, the power of Shiva and the kindness of Leviathan. He was the perfect warrior and healer rolled into one and the attraction I felt for him was hotter than Ifrit's flames and brighter than Minerva's Shield. His love was my blessing and my downfall." _

_Memoirs of Zachary Caelum Fair - Lord of the Bahamut Tribe. _

**Chapter Two - Small Steps **

Zack couldn't concentrate while Cloud was walking beside him with a small smile and hands filled with a staff that was as tall him if not taller. Questions sprang up in Zack's mind. Questions that would most likely would have Cloud using that staff to beat him to death or have those muggy blue eyes stare at him until he was basically dirt underneath Cloud's boots. He wanted to ask how Cloud learned how to use the staff and how did he become the Shiva Tribe's most talented healer. He wanted to ask questions until the sun rose and it set, but he kept walking with tight lips and twitching hands which he was quickly occupied by holding his sword. He didn't want to offend Cloud, but he had a dreadful feeling that he was going to do it multiple times.

"Do you do this often?" Cloud asked softly catching Zack off guard once more. He was beginning to see that Cloud had a particular talent in doing it.

"Do what?" Zack prodded gently, staring ahead and silently thanking Minerva as they crossed the halfway point in Corel Valley. The sun was still high in the sky and they were making decent time. His mission was almost over and he could hide in his home and suffer in silence.

"Stare at people." Cloud finished with a mild grin. "I've been told that I look attractive but not that good looking to warrant such staring."

"Oh." Zack's face heated and he turned back to the road ahead, itching to increase his speed. "No. I don't stare at people often or at all."

"No?" Cloud's response was soft and teasing and unexpectedly a shiver ran down Zack's spine. What in the hell? "Too bad."

"It's not that-" Zack swallowed and picked up the pace silently impressed that Cloud managed to keep up. "I'm just a little wary of asking you the wrong thing."

"Oh." Cloud responded, deadpan and the moment between them was gone replaced by heavy tension that Zack regretted so much that he grabbed Cloud's slim arm in apology.

"I-I'm sorry." Zack whispered holding back his surprise at how soft Cloud skin was against his own callouses. He briefly wondered how soft the rest of him-Zack pulled away as if the touch burnt and he shot a quick look to the back where Tifa caught his eyes and gave him such a knowing look that his face heated further before he turned away and resumed his walking thankful that they were almost to the city.

"No apologies are needed, Lord Fair." Cloud stated in a clipped tone that even made Zack want to curl up in a ball and cry. No wonder he fit in so well with the Shiva Tribe if he was this icy. "I know that it's particularly difficult to get used to a handicap that you never seen before."

"I just don't want to offend." Zack tossed back lowly. "You seem the type to kick butt if someone missteps."

"Really?" Cloud sounded pleased and Zack wanted to preen in appreciation at putting Cloud back in a good mood. "I've been told that I'm rather small and couldn't hurt a fly if I wanted to."

"I'm sure that's not true." Zack's eyes drifted to the staff. It was in the tribal colors of blue and white and it was thick enough to do some serious damage. He wondered how good Cloud was with it. "Should I be worried about that staff?"

"No." Cloud chuckled, his full lips pulling into a wild grin. "Not unless you make me angry. I don't go swinging unless I know exactly where my opponent is located." Cloud shifted the staff to his left hand and poked Zack in his ribs before returning the weapon to its original hand. "See? Can't harm a fly."

"Right." Zack fought back a laugh when Cloud huffed in disappointment at the lack of surprise when in truth, Zack had been very caught off guard when Cloud jabbed him and even knew exactly where he was despite hearing his voice so closely.

"She helps you?" Zack asked softly as they crossed the threshold into the city. By this point, the second phase had started and decorations celebrating all tribes covered the city with the exception of the prayer lamps-Aerith had been serious about it.

"She helps us all." Cloud murmured, hugging his staff closer to himself with a small smile. "I cannot thank Her enough for guiding me in saving lives."

Right. Cloud was a healer, but Zack couldn't help but wonder how many lives he saved and how respected he was within the Shiva Tribe.

"How does it look?" Cloud asked as they traversed through the city. "I can hear banners flapping and children but that's it-wait what about the prayer lamps? I can't hear flames."

Zack sighed long and loud. "I'm in charge of the prayer lamps this year. You can say that it's my punishment."

"Well." Cloud huffed playfully. "You do _sound _like a troublemaker but that doesn't answer my question."

"Oh." Zack turned back to Cloud who was looking up as if tilting his head better would aid him in catching more sounds. It looked like a swan baring its neck. The action was elegant and looked far from silly. "It-it's beautiful."

"Really?" Cloud sounded doubtful. "Tifa just tells me that it looks overdone. Are you sure your eyes are working right?"

"Yeah." Zack murmured, keeping his eyes on Cloud as he continued to look around. "They're working perfectly."

Tifa's soft cough cut off Zack's thoughts and the air between them vanished bringing the rush of noise and laughter along with the sounds of hammering causing Zack's to flinch. He supposed that what he gets for staring too long and hard.

"Shall we go in?" Tifa prompted shooting Zack an amused look that failed to reach her eyes. "Queen Ifalna is waiting."

Zack swallowed, his mind filled images of _Aerith _and the guilt of practically leering Cloud came full force. He put on a neutral face as he waved a hand toward the steps leading into the palace.

"This way."

* * *

"Cloud." Queen Ifalna greeted sweetly. "It's been too long."

Cloud clasped hands with Ifalna and struggled to hold in a beaming smile at the sound of her voice-healthy and strong. It sounded bright against his eyes and loud against his ears and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Your Majesty." Cloud returned softly. "It has been too long. I thank you for the escort."

"Oh. It was no trouble at all." Ifalna squeezed their hands together. "I am happy that you are able to make it. How is Clarissa?"

"She's healthy and vibrant." Cloud responded thinking fondly of his mother. "She sends her love. She had the harvest to attend to this year and sends her regards and apologies."

"I'll keep her in my prayers." Ifalna stepped back, her green eyes taking in Cloud's appearance. With the exception of being older and losing a little bit of weight, Cloud hadn't changed at all and Ifalna was internally grateful. Too many things had changed.

"I was happy that you were able to come and celebrate." Ifalna murmured. "Let me introduce you to my daughter." Ifalna guided Cloud to the throne where Aerith and Gast sat. "Cloud? This is my daughter and heir, Aerith. Aerith? This is Cloud. He saved my life while I was visiting the lower tribes two years ago."

"May I?" Cloud requested lifting his hands in silent explanation and placing them against her cheeks when she gave her hum of consent. "She...she's beautiful and looks like you, Your Majesty. No offense to the King, of course."

"None taken." Gast chuckled. "I'm glad that she's inherited Ifalna's beauty. It was one of the qualities that captured Zack's attention."

At the admission, Cloud's hands froze against Aerith's face and he removed them as if the skin underneath his hands burnt. "Forgive me. I didn't know you were-"

"Oh no." Aerith took his hands again sending Zack a pleading look. "It's okay, isn't it, Zack?"

"Of course." Zack murmured in response. "There's no need to be frightened, Cloud. There's no harm done." Zack swallowed when Cloud's eyes turned in the direction of his voice. If those eyes could hold expressions then they would be filled accusation. "You have nothing to apologize about, understand?"

"I understand." Cloud turned back to Aerith, his tone subdued in the face of this new information. "Congratulations on your engagement, Your Highness."

"Thank you and thank you once more for saving my mother's life. I don't know what I would do without her."

"You and all of Gaia." Gast put in. "Ifalna is loved among the people, but enough of apologies and praises. Cloud? Where are you staying?"

"I was thinking of staying with my tribe-"

"Non-sense." Aerith cut in kindly. "You will stay in the palace and room with Zack." Aerith sent her fiance a soft look. "It is the second part of his punishment."

Zack nodded, amused at the thought of Aerith punishing him with this. It was far from a punishment, but he would keep his mouth shut. He bowed and smiled underneath his bangs.

"Of course. My chambers are welcome to Cloud should he want them." Zack shot Cloud a curious look. "Do you want to stay?"

"I would not mind and I could use another escort since I'm not used to the city proper."

Aerith clasped her hands together, her expression sly and Zack _knew _exactly what she was thinking. If he could offer up to be Cloud's escort then he wouldn't have to light the prayer lamps.

"Would you like to rest for now?" Ifalna inquired gently. "You can explore the city after we've fed you. You've lost weight."

"Your Majesty." Cloud responded in compliance. "I would love to have dinner but might I explore the city first? I hear the sounds of the festival and I've never got the chance to explore."

"Very well." Ifalna turned to Zack, her expression similar to that of her daughter's. "Zack can show you the way as he lights the prayer lamps. Has he told that he's quite the trouble maker?"

"Okay! Okay!" Zack waved his hands in a frantic gesture to get them to stop talking. It seemed that being a Crown Prince didn't stop people from talking about him. It was humiliating in front of Cloud. "You can stop talking and making me looking bad in front of our guest."

"It's no different than any other day." Aerith quipped out with a playful smile. "If you will, gather the oil for the lamps and show Cloud around?'

Zack bowed and held out his hand for Cloud to take. He grimaced when Cloud chuckled underneath his breath as they left the small audience chamber.

"You make quite the Prince." Cloud murmured as they cleared the room and walked down the hall. "Please tell me the next time I decide to flirt with you the entire way. It would be appreciated."

"Right."

It was going to be a _long _festival.


End file.
